


goodnight n go

by careaphite



Series: dnf one shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Sharing a Bed, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careaphite/pseuds/careaphite
Summary: Whatever you do, don’t imagine the dream team all finally meeting for the first time and George and Dream want to spend every minute of every day together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me struggling with writing how couches work but here’s some rare fluff from me:)) this is inspired by ariana grande's song goodnight n go (it's on of my faves ever go listen)

George woke slowly, feeling disoriented by the strange room he was in. It took him a moment to place that he was in Florida, but his chest warmed at the thought. He had just landed a few hours ago, and the jet lag made his sleeping a bit erratic. But he was elated to be here. No, he was the happiest he had ever been. Though he wouldn’t admit it to them, George had been anticipating this move since the beginning of the year when Sapnap and Dream moved in together. 

George’s heart warmed even more as he remembered what landed him to be asleep on the couch. Him, Dream, and Sapnap had been watching a movie, and somewhere along the line he had fallen asleep. Sapnap was no longer on the other leg of the couch, but he did see a dark shape on the floor. George smiled as he moved over to the edge and looked down at Dream’s sleeping form. 

“Dream,” He whispered into the quiet of the room. Dream remained silently peaceful on the floor. 

“Dream,” George called out again, laughing slightly at Dream’s apparent exhaustion. Dream stirred slightly, looking around for a moment before turning his gaze to George and allowing a warm smile to spread across his cheeks. George’s smile grew. 

“Hi,” Dream whispered. 

“Hi,” George’s stomach filled with something warm, something safe. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Dream said as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Me neither,” George remained smiling down at Dream. “Are you going to bed?” Dream sat for a moment after the question. 

“Are you?” Was his only response. 

“No,” George answered without hesitation. 

“Ok.”

“Ok.” They both returned to their respective places as George clutched a pillow and tried to contain his smile. 

-

Sapnap woke Dream and George with a very quiet rendition of “Where are the Askers.” So quiet that George had to cover his ears with a pillow at Sapnap’s lovely screeching noises. Dream sat up with laughter, stretching momentarily before jumping up and shoving Sapnap to the side. George watched through a hooded grin as Dream laughed and glanced over at him. Their eye contact sent a chill through George. How long did he have to do this for again?

“He needs his beauty rest, Sapnap. Geez,” Sapnap laughed as he threw a pillow in George’s direction. George only rolled back over under his blanket as if he was still exhausted like Dream said. In truth, he was wide awake and ready to do anything and everything with his best friends. 

-

They found themselves in the same place they had the night before, spread out across the family room with a movie on. They were in relatively the same spots, with Dream’s long legs sprawled across the floor and George tucked up under a blanket with sapnap at his feet on the other end of the horseshoe-shaped couch. George found himself drifting off again, and although Sapnap was sure to give him shit in the morning for not being able to make it through a single movie, he allowed sleep to consume him. 

George woke again after an unknown amount of time to feel the couch shifting. He kept his eyes closed as Dream and Sapnap began to talk quietly.

“Are you going to bed?” Sapnap whispered towards Dream. 

“No,” Dream spoke, and George couldn’t help the small smile that crept on his face. 

“How do you get any real sleep out here? I can’t sleep on a couch,” Sapnap said. Dream only laughed in response. 

“Goodnight,” Sapnap spoke. 

“Night,” Dream said back quietly, and George listened as Sapnap’s footsteps grew distant and his bedroom door clicked shut down the hall. George pictured his own room; the bed still made and unsoiled and his luggage tossed haphazardly across the floor. His bed did have more comfort than the couch, but it didn’t have...Dream. George squeezed his eyes as he came to terms with that thought. 

Just as he began to drift off again, he heard shuffling, and then the couch moving. George kept his eyes closed until the room had stilled again, and only then did he slowly open one eyelid. Dream was laying right behind George’s head, crowded onto the other leg of the couch. George smiled slightly as Dream took a deep inhale and readjusted slightly. George moved too. They each knew that the other was awake, but the silence remained. It was like a pact they had made some time ago, that neither would speak. George only angled his head so that he could see Dream’s face, where he was met with sleepy green eyes. They shared a warm smile, staring for a long time. George finally broke the eye contact, pulling the blanket over his chest more. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sensation of Dream’s gaze on him. 

-

The next day was much more eventful than before as Dream decided he wanted them all to go to the park and get food. They had lots of fun throwing a football and walking around while eating their ice cream. As they drove home, George drifted off easily to the cool breeze kissing his face and the quiet chatter of Dream and Sapnap as they laughed and talked in the front. George only opened his eyes once to see Dream smiling back at him through the mirror. 

When they returned home, George decided it was about time he actually did something productive, so he went to his room and began replacing his clothes into the drawers. He listened happily to Sapnap and Dream talking in the kitchen. George moved on to his pc, painfully setting it up for what felt like an eternity. 

“Hey,” Sapnap said, causing George to turn for the doorway. Sapnap glanced over George’s shoulder toward his pc, smiling at the completed setup. 

“We can stream tomorrow, yeah?” He gestured towards George’s computer. 

“Yeah,” George smiled back. 

“Alright, well, it’s already 11 and I’m pretty spent, so me and Dream are going to bed.” Already 11? George was surprised at how long his chores had taken him. 

“Yeah, I probably will too. Goodnight,” He offered Sapnap his best grin. 

“Night, Georgie,” Sapnap turned and left, closing the door on his way out. George stared at the white door for a long moment, waiting. He then turned his attention to the bed, gazing down at it apprehensively. He was tired, he would admit that much. But he wouldn’t lie and say sleeping out on the couch, with Dream there, had been...nice. 

George made sure everything was complete and turned off his pc, moving over to his bed and plopping down as he pulled out his phone. After a few minutes, a knock sounded on his door. George felt a spike of anxiety in his chest as he set his phone down in his lap. 

“Yeah?” His door opened slowly, and Dream peaked around with a smile. George couldn’t even contain the smile that spread across his face just from seeing Dream. Dream stepped inside, leaving the door open a crack. 

“Can I sit?” He spoke, gesturing towards George’s bed. 

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” George replied, moving uncomfortably to make room for Dream despite the bed having plenty of space. Dream sat down and leaned back on his palms, looking over at George’s setup. George pulled up his phone again, but he didn’t move his eyes from Dream’s back. Dream leaned forward to press a few keys on George’s keyboard before he turned around, catching George off guard and causing him to have to look down at his phone quickly. 

“Did you have fun today?” Dream said. 

“Yeah, I did. I mean, I suck at American football, but it was fun to see you two playing,” Dream and George shared a fond laugh. 

“Are you happy to be here?” Dream asked in his stupidly soft tone. 

“Yeah, I am,” George replied, and they stared at each other for a long moment. “I’m really happy, actually,” George spoke with a chuckle, and Dream smiled too as he looked down at the floor. Dream looked up at George and opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to as he looked away again. George stared at Dream for another moment before returning to his phone. 

Dream pulled out his phone as well, scrolling mindlessly through his socials. George chuckled at a tiktok and raised his eyes to Dream. 

“Look,” George turned his phone so that Dream could see, and Dream scooted up on the bed a bit to watch. He issued a light wheeze at the video, and George smiled to himself as he continued scrolling. Dream moved more and more up the bed as they sat and talked until he was leaning against the headboard next to George. George couldn’t help from looking down at the space between them; smiling at the way Dream swayed his feet happily. George was getting tired, and he was gradually sinking further and further down onto the pillows.

Dream stayed with him for a long time as they shared videos with each other and talked about anything and everything. George quickly found he couldn’t even keep his eyes open as they finally shut while he listened to Dream ramble on about his trip to the Florida keys a few years ago. He let himself drift off to the sweet honey of Dream's voice. The voice he had always heard through a sub-par microphone. Now it was right next to him, speaking him out of consciousness. George opened his eyes as Dream went quiet, looking up at the blonde next to him. Dream’s eyes quickly moved away in a similar manner to how George would avoid getting caught staring. 

“I’m tired,” He drawled out the words, and Dream laughed quietly. 

“Um, I’m gonna go to bed,” Dream said as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. George opened his eyes as much as he could as he watched Dream move toward the door and pause to look back. They stared for a long moment, each waiting for the other to say it, to speak the truth neither of them wanted to admit. 

“Goodnight George,” Dream spoke quietly through his direct stare. 

“Goodnight Dream,” Dream hesitated for one more second before turning and pulling the door shut. George turned and shoved his head against his pillow, cursing himself under his breath. 

-

Despite being quite tired, George slept horribly. Every time he closed his eyes, he would feel a restless tug in his chest. His room was shockingly cold for being in one of the most humid and hot states in America. George tugged his blanket up over his had and squeezed his eyes in hopes that would do any good. He finally rolled over and picked his phone off the bedside table. He noted the number telling him it was three am. George groaned as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the low light his window cast on the ceiling. He decided a cup of water might help him calm down. George stepped out of bed and moved through the house as quietly as he could without falling over due to his dim phone flashlight. 

He opened a cabinet slowly, pulling out a cool cup and filling it with lukewarm water. He leaned against the counter as he took a long swig. George jumped as a noise startled him from behind. He turned to see patches standing on the counter, followed by the shuffling of feet. George set the water down as Dream came around the corner with squinted eyes. Dream startled a bit as well at the sight of George planted in the middle of the kitchen. 

“She scared the shit out of me,” George whispered as he ran a finger down patches’ back. Dream smiled as he moved toward the same cabinet and grabbed a glass. 

“Can’t sleep?” He whispered out. 

“Nope,” George replied as he picked up his glass again. Dream leaned against the counter across from George, sipping his water silently as their eye contact remained unwavering. 

“Do you wanna...watch a show or something?” Dream seemed hesitant as he asked. 

“Sure. I just don’t wanna wake Sapnap,” George whispered as he glanced back at the family room and remembered it’s proximity to all their rooms. 

“We can, um, watch it in my room or something,” George felt a hot flush rush across his face at Dream’s words. Thank god the only light was his phone pointed toward the ceiling. 

“Ok,” He replied hastily. 

“Ok,” Dream hesitated for a moment before grabbing patches in one of his arms and starting to walk toward his room. George brushed the front of his shirt off and began to follow. 

Dream closed the door quietly and turned on his light, motioning toward the bed as George stood awkwardly in the center of the room. George hesitantly sat down on the edge, placing his water gingerly on the bedside table. Dream grabbed his MacBook out of a backpack on the floor and clambered onto the bed, getting situated comfortably. George sat precariously on the edge, watching Dream curiously as he opened up his computer and opened Netflix. 

“You pick,” Dream said as he turned the screen towards George. George nodded and reached out his cold hand toward the keypad. He tried not to shake under Dream’s lingering gaze. George smiled as he queued up Miraculous Ladybug. Dream let out a wheeze. 

“What the hell is this?” Dream said as he leaned forward and squinted at the screen. George laughed. 

“You’ve never seen Miraculous Ladybug, Dream?” George tried his best to sound appalled. Dream only kept laughing. 

“We are not watching this shit,” He began to reach out to move the mouse, but George slapped his hand away as his laughing became uncontrollable. Dream looked at him with wide eyes and an even wider smile, clearly trying to contain his obnoxious wheezing. Dream reached out again, but George pulled his hand back. He kept his fingers wrapped around Dream’s palm for a second too long, then he pulled back a bit frantically. His laughter died as quickly as it had come. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream said as he settled down and leaned his head back. He didn’t change the show, though. George looked over at him silently, scanning Dream’s slightly blushed cheeks. The freckles across his nose and the way the tips of his hair were lighter than the rest due to being in the sun. George smiled to himself and scooted incrementally closer on the bed. 

They watched the show silently, laughing occasionally at how ridiculous some of it was. George kept glancing between them, surveying Dream’s hand resting next to him on the bed. He looked between his hands crossed over his stomach and Dream’s repeatedly. George finally dropped his hand to his side as casually as he could, only a few inches from Dream’s. Dream’s hand twitched slightly. George admired the image of their hands next to each other; his creamy complexion next to Dream’s bronze; Dream’s large and toned hand next to George’s slender one. He moved it a bit closer. 

George’s breath hitched as Dream moved his hand too. He couldn’t move his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. How long were they going to do this? How long were they going to pretend? George felt a brush against his pinky, and it sent lightning through his whole body. He brushed back, slowly wrapping his pinky around Dream’s. Dream took the action happily, shifting so that their pinkies were intertwined comfortably between them. He felt the coolness his room had instilled in him fade quickly as warmth was the only feeling in his body. George had never felt this way. He never knew that something so small could make him feel so much. There was a smirk permanently plastered to his face. They stayed like this for a long time, inseparable at their tiny point of contact. 

George found himself sinking into the bed more and more like how he had earlier. At some point, their hands had become fully intertwined. George adored the way that their palms wrapped together perfectly. What did this mean? What will this mean tomorrow? George didn’t want to think about tomorrow. Dream remained next to him, clutching onto him as if this were the end. George continued to smile down at their hands as he drifted off slowly. 

He awoke again to dim morning light seeping into Dream’s room. His computer was still open, but the screen was black. George looked down and felt the rush all over again as he noted him and Dream’s hands still locked together. George wanted to imprint this on his memory. He wanted it to be his only memory. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check that it was six am. He squinted at the brightness of the screen and returned it to his pocket. George savored the warmth of having Dream’s touch against his for one more moment before he slowly pulled away. Dream’s hand fell limp onto the bed as he continued to sleep. George looked up at the blonde’s sleeping face, admiring how peaceful his best friend looked while his chest rose and fell methodically. 

George returned to his room and crawled under the covers, only being able to fall asleep again to the lingering sensation of Dream’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
